Second Chance
by EuniceMichaelis
Summary: The sequel to Can't Remember to Forget You. "Everyone has a second chance at life." Hope you enjoy and sorry for taking so long! (Review for next chapter)


***Year X791***

"Hey! We found the last one!"

Ohitika heard a distant voice. But, she couldn't move an inch of her body. All she could see was pitch black and it scared her. The air was cold and still. It felt as if she is frozen in place. She could faintly hear footsteps coming closer as the people started touching her legs. That one touch caused all the nerves in her body to come back and she opened her eyes.

Ohitika quickly shot up out of the dirt and looked frantically at her surroundings. "W-What?.. happened?" She started rubbing her muscles. They're so sore, it felt as if she was sleeping forever. The mage froze and noticed that she was awake? Then, all the memories of before started hitting her. "Am I ALIVE?!"

"Of course you are!," the two voices next to her sounded muffled.

She looked over to her sides and noticed two strange men crying in front of her. "Who are you?!", she yelled as they glomped her to the ground. "Why are you here? Most importantly, why are you HUGGING ME?!" Ohitika pushed them off and stood to see everyone else was laughing at them. She noticed there were more people that looked a bit familiar. "Hey guys, who are those people?"

Lucy and the rest chuckled. "That's Jet and Droy! These are the rest of the guild, well, some of them. Not very recognizable huh?", she said as the two men stood up behind her.

Ohitika turned to them and hugged them quickly. "I didn't even know it was you two!", she let go afterwards while smiling. It took her a few seconds to process what the big picture was. "Okay.. What's going on? What happened?", she said with suspicion and turned back to the rest of the group.

They all got quiet as they thought of the best way to tell her. Laxus then, got up from the rock he was sitting on and sighed, "Well since everyone is going to take forever to explain... We time traveled."

"Laxus!," Mira hit him on the side as she turned to Ohitika. "Basically, we were frozen for 7 years along with the island and the 1st master was the person who saved us from Acnolgia."

Ohitika only took in all the new information with a straight face before blinking and saying, "Okay." She shrugged then started walking to where she saw the ship. It was hard walking on her legs after such a long time so, she wobbled her way there. "Let's go home. I'm tired."

"You just slept for 7 years! How are you tired?!," Gajeel yelled after her.

"Let's just go! I have no time for us to just stand here all day! I'm getting tired of this island!," Ohitika yelled back until she took a wrong step and fell face down into the sand. Classy.

The members of the S-Class Test and the guild members that found them were now enjoying the relaxing ride on the ship. Well, except Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus but, it was relaxing since Natsu's not starting fights. They all sat on the deck and thought about how everything was at home these past seven years. How much has changed? Erza was looking out the sea from the railing. She had many thoughts running through her mind at the moment.

"Hey. Can we talk?", Ohitika said as she walked up next to Erza and looked at her.

Erza couldn't look at her. She was pissed enough as it is and didn't really want to talk. But, might as well be an adult and listen to what she has to say. She sighed, "I guess."

Ohitika gave her a serious look before saying, "What you heard or seen, is not true. You didn't let me finish what I had to say back then... I do have feelings for Jellal.." She took Erza's hand and smiled. "But. Only as a brother."

"Really?," Erza said while blushing. Everyone told her about how much time they spent together. A-And how they took off into the woods. Those idiots! They told her those things and- grr.. She obviously got the wrong idea and realization hit her. "I-I'm sorry for thinking that! And treating you that way!" Erza got red with shame and lowered her head and said, "Hit me for my foolishness!"

Ohitika only laughed at her actions before pulling her in for a hug. Erza also joined in and hugged back in return. "You need to stop that. Besides, Jellal likes you and you like him. Why not confess already?! It's getting on my nerves."

Erza's cheeks turned pink and looked towards Jellal. He was chatting with Laxus as the lightening mage was trying not to puke. Then, she said nervously, "He l-likes.. me?"

"Ughhh! For a wizard who teases everyone else about their love life and reads books on romance sure is dingy about her own relationship!," Ohitika said while throwing up her arms and started walking to Jellal and Laxus. Erza watched from a distance. She turned around quickly when she saw Jellal smiling at her.

"Heard you thought me and Ohitika were a couple."

Erza had a tint of pink as she said, "It was a misunderstanding. Did she tell you?" She looked up at him with embarrassment.

He shook his head and replied, "No. Laxus saw what happened and I got it out of him earlier. Motion sickness sure brings out a lot about his personality." Jellal chuckles. "I'm glad we're all okay and this... misunderstanding is over with."

"Yeah. Crazy how we were practically stuck in time for 7 years. It doesn't feel different." Erza looked out into the sea until she felt something touch her hand. She looked back at Jellal with wide eyes as she noticed him slightly blushing at his bold action.

"U-Uhh... I was wondering if... you wanted to go and grab something to eat.. sometime when we get back?.." Jellal squeezed her hand looked down.

Erza's face turned red until replying, "Y-Yeah." Jellal smiled and both of them felt comfortable with holding hands.

"GET IT JELLAL!," Ohitika yelled from across the deck. The rest of the members laughed with her as they saw what was happening between the mages.

Both turned red at an instant before Erza saw what Ohitika was doing with Laxus at the moment. "Aww.. How cute." Erza smirked at her younger sibling before turning back to Jellal.

Now it was Ohitika's turn to blush. She had Laxus' head on her lap and was rubbing his head to ease the motion sickness. Hey! She was just simply helping a nakama out. Nothing more, nothing less. On the other hand, she needed to get to know the lightening mage. He's not a bad guy anyway and he didn't mind when she started massaging his head. "Hey Laxus," Ohitika said as she looked down at him.

"Hmm?" He had his eyes closed. Laxus heard about Erza's younger sister and she didn't seem bad at all. Might as well let her help with his sickness than to sit there suffering like Salamander and Metal Head over there. The two dragon slayers were hurling their guts out of the side of the ship.

"I was wondering.. If you wanted to hangout sometime in the future. You know, just the two of us?", she said with a light blush and looked at ground. Ohitika was actually being shy about this?

Laxus' eyes opened and looked at her with shock. Nobody has ever asked him out. Mainly because he's scary and intimidating to most people. Women that tried, he usually declined the offer and walked away from them. But, he had to admit that Ohitika looked cute right now. The almighty sister of Titania was being shy towards him? "Sure. Sounds nice.," he replied while closing his eyes once again and smiling.

Ohitika smiled back then started massaging his head again. Erza told her that Laxus was a good guy but, doesn't normally show it. It's not like she likes him in that 'way'! Pssh! Ohitika admired his personality and power, it was kind of like candy! Sour on the outside and a sweet center to sure come later in the future! How cute!

* * *

><p><strong>*Fairy Tail Guild*<strong>

"We're home!," yelled Natsu as they came through the doors and kicked out those men who were terrorizing the guild. He was bombarded with hugs by what was left of their family after 7 years.

Everyone cried as they saw the members that disappeared come through the front doors. They all caught up on what happened over the years and all of them sat down to chat.

"Asuka?", asked Ohitika as she held Bisca and Alsack's daughter on her lap. She was shocked that they both had a daughter now. Well, looks like she won't have to worry about these two. They already confessed to each other long ago and married now!

"You're really pretty Miss.," Asuka said while touching her face. That's right. She never met all of the members before and only heard stories about them.

"T-Thank you, Asuka. You're too adorable!" Ohitika hugged her tightly and laughed. Oh.. How she loved kids and babies! It was her main weakness! "My name is Ohitika."

"O-Ohitika is a cool name.," Asuka said as she started playing with the mages' red hair. "Are you and Erza's twins? Why do you look the same?" She looked up at her with curiosity in her eyes.

Ohitika chuckled a bit and replied, "No, hun. We're sisters. But, not twins. Seems like it though, huh?" She looked up at Erza and smiled as she saw the re-quip mage smashing Gray and Natsu's skulls together for trying to fight in front of her.

Asuka nodded in response. Then, she climbed down from Ohitika's lap and ran over to her mom. "Momma! I like Ohitika!" The mother looked up at the girl who was sitting at the table and smiled. Ohitika waved in response. She looked around to see everyone chatting like they never left. They were all forming different teams to train with to compete in the Grand Magic Games. Turns out that it was a big event and it paid good money which, Master was too excited about. We need to money to pay off debt and for the old guild hall. Ohitika was excited about training with Erza and the others. They're all going to a beach and she knows that was the wrong place to go with these guys.

"Hey. We better get home and rest up for tomorrow." Erza walked up to her put a hand on her shoulder.

Ohtika looked up at her with worrisome eyes. "But, I thought the dorms were totaled?"

"No. Just the boys' dorms. The girls' were kept in tip-top shape for the past 7 years." Both of the siblings laughed as they saw the men grabbing tools to fix their dorms. The members didn't want to piss off Erza if she ever came back to her armor destroyed so they made sure to keep the dorms clean. Not the boys' dorms though... It was common sense.

Ohitika got out of the shower and got dressed into the regular heart kruz jammies before heading over to Erza's bedroom. Seems like the whole building was remodeled. None of them minded though and all the girls went straight to their rooms. She pulled the blankets up and laid next to Erza. The younger sister was exhausted. Most of Fairy Tail was gone and the guild was the weakest in all of Fiore now. It was a lot to take in. It feels like they only blacked out for 30 seconds only to find out that 7 years have passed.

"Hey Nee-san?", Ohitika said while turning towards her sister. "I heard you and Mira went with Master to get the old guild back. And none of you just 'talked'."

Erza laughed a bit until replying, "Yeah.. Hey, once we have the money to repair most of it, we can move everyone back there." She closed her eyes peacefully and put their foreheads together. "I'm just... tired with everything that has gone on lately. We never get a break without something big happening."

Ohitika smiled while looking at her older sister. She knows that Erza will have happiness soon and she will be the one to make sure of that. Even if it costs her life! "Too bad you and Jellal don't get to go on your date as planned." She laughed when nothing came out of her sister for awhile.

"W-Who gave you that information?," Erza said while blushing at the fact that her sister knows about their soon-to-be date.

* * *

><p><strong>*The Beach, Training*<strong>

Ohitika and the rest of their group watched as Natsu and Gray had little competitions. "Hey idiots!," she yelled from behind them. "Let's get to training!" She pushed both of them into the water and looked to Erza. "Over there?," she motioned to a tall cliff and started walking. The older sister nodded and followed behind.

The next couple of hours was a hard training session for all of them. Erza was strong! But, Ohitika was a great sparring partner for her and kept up with all her movements. She could have easily won the S-Class test along with the rest of the competitors. Their spars is what taught Ohitika many different skills and techniques to defeat Erza once. It was still 1-19.. It took twenty tries for her to beat Erza, once...

"Good job. You learn fast," Erza said while they walked down from the hill and meet up with the others.

"Thanks Nee-san! I'm just glad we got to test each others' strength. You're REALLY strong!," Ohitika replied and looked to see everyone else was working just as hard. Both siblings sat on the edge of the cliff to take a quick break. She decided to break the silence. "Hey.. do you really think were going to win the Grand Magic Games?"

Erza sighed then replied with confidence, "Of course. Fairy Tail will win the games and if we don't... nakama is all that we need and as long as we have each other, we'll be just fine. Win or Lose." The eldest looked off into the water. She's been want to ask Ohitika a certain question for a long time now. But, it's always put off to the side. "Uhm.. Ohitika.. Since we have time to talk. What were all those injuries and scars from? If you don't mind me asking. I'm worried about you and I have the right to know if you're okay or not. Please. Just tell me.." Erza looked at her with tears trying not to spill. She just wanted her younger sister to be okay and happy. She should feel safe and doesn't want the past to be a burden on her anymore.

Ohitika looked back at her and gave a heart warming smile. "I have many scars, due to fighting back or being punished by the masters.. But, I'm proud of them. They give my strength and tell me to.. keep moving forward for the best... It's okay. You shouldn't have to worry since I'm here now. With a new family and bright futu- erm.. you." She didn't have the right to say 'future'. Not now or ever.

"You're right. My apoligies for bringing it up." Erza smiled in return and started to walk down the hill. "Let's go see what everyone else is doing."

Ohitika ran after, "Bet I can beat you there!" Erza laughed before running next to her sibling.

* * *

><p>Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!<p> 


End file.
